Winning Is Everything
by actionman81
Summary: When the Misfits challenge Jem and the Holograms to a game of laser tag, who will be the winners?


En route through Albany, NY

"This is garbage, Eric" Pizzazz folded her arms across her chest. The van made its steady pace towards the city of Albany

"Give it a rest, Pizzazz," Eric countered from his seat next to her, "The Misfits need to do this concert to get your numbers back up"

"But there's a million things to do in New York" Pizazz fumed, "Shopping, fine dining, shopping"

"That's New York City" Eric scoffed, "I suppose you want to go play at FAO Schwartz, too?"

"I heard that they have a laser tag setup there" Stormer spoke up, "It's really neat, too, and they let you play in the store"

"Oh come off it, ducky" Jetta gave Stormer a withering look, "I suppose you'll regress right into your nappies before we get to the concert venue"

"This concert is in Albany, the capital of New York State" Roxy moved her finger along the words on a printout

"Very good, Roxy" Jetta smirked, "And next you'll regale us with a few choice excerpts from Fun With Dick & Jane?"

"Blow it out your nose" Roxy countered

"Ladies, ladies" Eric put up his hands, "just because we're traveling by road doesn't mean that I want to have to listen to this raucous bickering"

"Bickering?" Pizzazz shot him a look, "Why don't you think about hiking all the way to Albany?"

"Don't forget who's paying your salaries" Eric slipped on a set of headphones and popped an audiocassette into his Walkman. Soon, he wasn't listening to Pizzazz or the rest of the Misfits

"I am the creator of my own destiny" he said to himself, "I control my own future"

Zero Gravity Laser Tag & Arcade

"Jerrica, I want to go next!" Terri nearly yanked off Jerrica's hand from her wrist socket

"Terri, hang on" Jerrica figuratively juggled her duties, wrangling her charges, the Starlight Girls, as well as trying to monitor Rio as he set up Jem's concert instruments

"Ms. Benton" the manager of the arcade tapped her on the shoulder

"Yes, oh, hi Jackson" she smiled

"We've had a bit of a mix up here"

"Oh, is there anything we can help with?" she breathed a sigh of relieve when Terri let go of her hand

"Not exactly" Jackson scratched his head, "It seems like we've overbooked your party, as well as another engagement"

"Is there somebody's birthday here?" Ashley asked impulsively

"Uh, no, little girl" Jackson looked from Ashley to Jerrica, "It seems that we've booked two concerts for today"

"Oh dear" Jerrica was genuinely dismayed

"We don't have enough time, space, or equipment to allow you both to perform tonight"

"Who's the other group?" Jerrica was afraid to find out

Before Jackson could answer, the front doors banged open, and in walked Pizzazz, Roxy, Stormer and Jetta, with Eric in tow

"You can start the party, the Misfits are here!" Pizzazz bellowed

"Oh no" Jerrica slapped her forehead with her hand

Pizzazz saw Kimber, Shana, Aja and Raya helping the Starlight Girls get fitted for laser tag helmets and sensors

"Oh great, Little Miss Pink Hair and the Sing-A-Longs are here, too" she smirked

"I'll see what I can do" Jerrica reassured Jackson, and walked over to Pizzazz, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for a concert"

"Well, we're here for a concert, too"

"We?"

"Jem, Jem is here"

"And where is that darling Jem" Pizzazz's voice dripped with sarcasm

"She's getting ready for tonight" Jerrica was quick with a reply

"She shouldn't bother" Pizzazz was quicker with a comeback, "since the Misfits are in charge here"

"Hardly" Jerrica fumed,

"Hardly?" Pizzazz echoed, "In fact, why don't you put your money where your mouth is"

"I prefer it in my wallet" she quipped, "but I'm game for a wager"

"Only one of us can perform, either The Misfits, or your band"

"I'm listening" Jerrica crossed her arms

"Why not have a laser tag competition, right here, right now"

"You know that we've got to practice, and I've got to go get Jem"

"Go on, go get her, and we'll cream your little group at laser tag, and win the chance to perform tonight"

"You're on" Jerrica shook hands with Pizzazz

The Holograms abruptly quit donning laser tag gear on the Starlight Girls and the roles were reversed, Terri, Lela, Krissie and Ashley helped Aja, Shana, and Kimber put on the helmets and chest mounted sensor vests. Raya pulled on a vest, but Eric stopped her, "Uh uh, there are only four Misfits, so you're out"

Jem arrived, kitted out in a red chest sensor and a matching helmet, like the other Holograms. On the other side of the course, the Misfits were decked out in blue. Over at the tables, Rio was plowing away through a stack of waffles. He poured a hearty blob of maple syrup on his carb-laden meal

"Rio, how can you think of eating at a time like this?" Raya was confused

"I had to skip breakfast just to finish setting up the equipment for the concert. This is the first time I've had a chance to eat something so far today" bits of waffle came flying out of his mouth as he replied

The timer went off, and the game started. From the moment it began, the action looked like a television commercial for laser tag had leaped right off the screen and was being played in real life, right here, right now.

Jem got a lucky shot, and missed Pizzaz, but hit Stormer, who hadn't hid far enough behind an oversized block in the game arena.

Shana aimed at Roxy, but Jetta shot over Roxy's shoulder and got Shana square in the target

Kimber tried to aim for Pizzazz, but Pizzazz got the drop on her

Roxy and Aja nearly went head to head, but their pistol blasts cancelled each other's out. The electronic referee noted that they were both ejected from the game

Finally, it was down to Pizzazz and Jem.

Jem crouched behind a stationary block, while Pizzazz peeked out from behind a freestanding wall unit. It seemed as though time had stopped, and the two laser tag combatants stood stock still, as though they were nothing more than posed dolls on a shelf.

Someone had to make a move.

Finally, Pizzazz lowered her arm into view, and aimed at Jem

Jem picked her head and pistol up, and aimed it over the block structure

There was a flash of light as a laser pistol went off.

Jem's chest sensor flashed red. She'd been hit.

Pizzazz danced about once she realized that she'd won the game, "The venue is ours!" she shrieked with happiness

Jem strode forward and shook her hand, "That was a great game" she conceded and smiled. She turned to her bandmates, "Well, I guess we should pack up"

"Not so fast" Rio noted, "I think the Misfits might want to check where they'd parked"

Pizzazz and the other Misfits spun around to look out the window. Sure enough, An Albany towing service was hauling away their van, filled with musical instruments.

"Wait" Eric shouted as he chased the van, "Come back!"

"Gee, Pizzazz" Roxy laughed, "guess you're not the "Queen of Rock N Roll" after all"

"Of course I am!" Pizzazz growled at her, "Now watch it before I go ahead and crown you" she brandished her closed fist at Roxy

"You need to cool off, Pizzazz" Shana grabbed a bucket from the side of one of the arcade games, "here's your crown" she overturned the bucket on Pizzazz's head

From inside the plastic bucket, the sound of Pizzazz's scream shook the entire complex.

END


End file.
